


Past Lives

by spiralicious



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Community: Kurohedonism, F/M, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Agni's past transgressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Lives

**Author's Note:**

> It's pre-canon Agni, before the execution, well, almost execution. His name was not Agni then and I have borrowed the name Chanda Das from Kira for him. Thanks for helping me with this Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for kurohedonism, Prompt 15 "Love to Hate You," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Chanda Das’ senses were dulled by his general loathing and boredom with life, as well as alcohol. How he ended up in this room with that woman again was beyond him. She had wide eyes and almost always came with large quantities of alcohol and two dark skinned girls, who were pleasuring each other next to him, supposedly for his entertainment. The room was fuzzy. The wide-eyed woman ran her hands over his body in a way that would have been pleasurable if he were not so numb from the abuse to his body brought on by his own addictions. She fed him honeyed words, but her eyes mocked him. He hated how they mocked him. They had started haunting him everywhere he went and yet, they somehow drew him back to her again and again, needing to have his contempt for the world thrown back at him.

She was different from the others and their fawning and false affections. He loathed her for it, for the honesty of those eyes. He wanted her to suffer for it. He wanted to give her pain in return, to silence those eyes. But he couldn't. He needed the suffering they gave him, the penance he no longer believed in for his sins.

One day things would go too far and Chanda Das would return all the suffering she'd given him back to her. He watched the light in her eyes dim as his hands closed around her throat. She, surprisingly, barely fought back, but instead, stared at him defiantly until she passed out. What saved her that day, he'd never know. The wide-eyed woman came to haunt him in a different way, as one of the past transgressions he'd never be able to forgive himself for in his new life.


End file.
